<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Needs More Buckles by A_Professional_Protagonist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757572">Needs More Buckles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Professional_Protagonist/pseuds/A_Professional_Protagonist'>A_Professional_Protagonist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HTTYD Shorts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Professional_Protagonist/pseuds/A_Professional_Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup thinks this present from Astrid's mom could use some improvements. A shameless excuse for babywearing Dadcup because there is nothing cuter than a babywearing dad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HTTYD Shorts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Needs More Buckles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tuck Zephyr in the little pocket you made, then pull each tail tight"</p><p>"Wahhh"</p><p>"Mom, she doesn't like this."</p><p>"She will, Astrid. She's just fussy because she senses that you're upset. You'll get it with practice."</p><p>Hiccup watched his mother-in-law trying once again to teach Astrid to wrap their two month old daughter in the baby carrier she'd given them. The carrier itself was very simple, just a long strip of sturdy linen. Tying it, however, was more complicated than the rigging on a longship. Perhaps because a longship didn't cry and squirm while its rigging was secured.</p><p>"Now spread the passes under her bottom to support her knee to knee, make sure her knees are higher than her bottom."</p><p>"Wahhhh"</p><p>"Mom, she still hates it."</p><p>"Just bounce her, Astrid."</p><p>Hiccup rested his chin in his hand, rubbing his stubble with his index finger. </p><p>Astrid bounced and swayed, but Zephyr still cried, increasing in distress. Astrid huffed loudly, untying the carrier.</p><p>"Mom, I'm just not good at this." She handed the carrier to her mother. Zephyr settled against Astrid's shoulder now that she was free of the inexpertly tied wrap.</p><p>Ingrid wrapped the carrier around herself, reached for Zephyr, and had her secured contently in seconds.</p><p>"It's just practice, dear. I've done this with how many bairns now?"</p><p>"Hmmpf"</p><p>"I'll just take her for a walk now while she naps." Ingrid threw on a large cloak and walked out the door.</p><p>Astrid turned to Hiccup. "I know that look. What are you planning?"</p><p>“I was thinking about buckles.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Astrid nursed her daughter in the armchair while her mother cleaned up from lunch.</p><p>“I need to go to the training grounds this afternoon. Snotlout has been going easy on weapons training while I’ve been busy with Zephyr. Can you bring her by in a couple hours for me to feed her again? Then, I’ll be home before dinner.”</p><p>Before Ingrid could answer, Hiccup emerged from the bedroom. He was wearing what appeared to be an apron. A black canvas rectangle decorated with a red stylized night fury hung loosely over his chest. It was secured by leather straps crisscrossing his back and a wide leather belt around his waist.</p><p>“No need, Ingrid, I’ll take Zephyr with me this afternoon.” Hiccup struck a dramatic pose in the middle of the room.</p><p>Astrid and Ingrid turned to Hiccup, looking him over and furrowing their brows identically at his interesting fashion choice.</p><p>“Sure, but aren’t you supposed to be hiking all over the village this afternoon inspecting building projects? You’re going to carry her in your arms the whole time?” Astrid asked as she moved Zephyr to sit up in her lap, patting her back lightly to encourage a burp.</p><p>“I am going to carry her in this.” Hiccup smiled proudly and waved at his apron thing.</p><p>All three ladies looked at him dubiously.</p><p>“Trust me.” He sighed and reached his arms out to Zephyr. “Come to Daddy, my little chieftess.”</p><p>Astrid handed Hiccup their daughter, but continued her dubious look. Hiccup deftly lifted Zephyr above his head, smiling up at her. She smiled a tiny toothless baby smile at the familiar affection.</p><p>“You’re going to love this.” He lowered her for a kiss before slipping her into the pocket made by the canvas rectangle. Her legs came out on either side. With one hand on her bottom, he pulled on the shoulder straps to tighten her up. She was secured too quickly for her to even notice and did not fuss. </p><p>Ingrid broke out in a grin. She walked around him, patting Zephyr and inspecting his work. “That is very nice, Hiccup. She’s well positioned, supported knee to knee and along her back. And so quick to adjust!”</p><p>“Thank you, Ingrid.” Hiccup nodded at the praise from his mother-in-law, but only had eyes for Astrid. She smiled approval at him, and he beamed.</p><p>“The buckles make tightening quicker, so she doesn’t have time to get distressed.” He gestured to buckles along the shoulder straps.</p><p>Ingrid nodded. “Well, I guess I have the afternoon off then.”</p><p>Hiccup held out his arm to Astrid. “Shall we walk you to the training grounds, milady?”</p><p>Astrid took his arm smiling.</p><p>“Good job, Dad. But do I get one too? I’m thinking blue with a yellow nadder design.”</p><p>“Of course.” Hiccup patted his daughter’s back as they walked out the door. </p><p>A very loud and sudden sound erupted from Zephyr, totally out of place with her small size. Hiccup looked down at the white, chunky matter now dripping off one shoulder strap.</p><p>“Maybe I should build some spit cloths into the next one.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>So Hiccup invented the soft structured baby carrier. Ridiculous, I know, but babywearing Dadcup was a thing I needed. Constructive criticism welcome, comments make my day.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>